The Digimon Piper
by LiquidPhazon
Summary: This is a story idea I got after reading HazardGallantmon's 'The Ninja Piper.'


It's finally done.

This is a story idea I got after reading HazardGallantmon's 'The Ninja Piper.'

I love his work and I hope he writes more soon.

Enjoy.

It is another peaceful day in the Digital world and within a forested region, we find a familiar goggle wearing, spiky maroon haired boy, Davis Motomiya and his dragon Digimon partner, Veemon making their way through the forest, looking for their way home. It has been over 5 years since the defeat of MaloMyotismon, thanks to Davis freeing his friends from MaloMyotismon's illusion and the defeat of Armageddemon and the younger Digidestined had just finished celebrating those events earlier that day and were heading back to their homes.

Right now we find Davis and Veemon wandering through the vast forest of the Digital World, looking for their way home, however as they continue their journey their path is blocked by a tall-cloaked humanoid figure. Thinking this mysterious character to be a threat Veemon gets into a defensive stance, while Davis pulls out his D-3, ready to Digivolve Veemon just in case.

Before they attack the figure holds out his right arm and says. "Easy there, I'm not your enemy. My name is RepipDiepmon and I only wanted to give you this." RepipDiepmon replied, as he took out a strange looking flute and handed it to Veemon.

"What's this?" Veemon asked in a curious tone.

"It's the legendary Pied Piper's pipe." RepipDiepmon replied.

"Pied Piper?" Veemon asks. "Wait a minute! I remember you telling me about him Davis. He was a man who used a flute to clear out a rat infested town."

"That's right Veemon. Legend goes that the Pied Piper was hired by the town to get rid of an infestation of rats and the town agreed to pay him for his work. The Piper got rid of the rats, but the town then refused to pay." RepipDiepmon says.

"That's not fair." Veemon says.

RepipDiepmon says, with a nod, "However, the myth is that the Pied Piper used his music to lead the children of that town away. That's a complete lie. The Pied Piper would never harm a fly on a child's head or take them from their home, but he had his revenge. He used his magic on the fare maidens of the town. The Piper put every beautiful woman of child-bearing age and unmarried under his spell in which he led them away never to be seen again by the home. With a combination of his handsome looks and his flute, mostly his flute, he made all of the maidens into his wives. That doesn't mean that he didn't take care of them. The Piper used his flute by more 'appreciative villages' and had gained great riches. The Piper had many children with his wives and lived in luxury forever after."

"So, why are you giving the flute to us?" Davis asks curiously.

"Because you are heroes." RepipDiepmon replies. "Without you both the Digital World and the real world would either be in permanent darkness by MaloMyotismon or completely obliterated by Armaggedemon and heroes should always get what they deserve."

"Okay, we'll take it!" Davis says.

Soon enough, Davis and Veemon head off into the distance and RepipDiepmon gives a wide grin.

"Davis, Veemon, both of you are going to have some 'fun times' with that flute. I should know since I'm data based off the Pied Piper legend and that flute gave me such a wonderful life with the greatest harem that a Digimon like me could ask for. If they didn't know that my real name is 'PiedPipermon'."

With Davis and Veemon, we find Davis leaning against a tree, while Veemon is sitting down on a stump looking at the flute. "Do you really think this is the Pied Piper's flute?" Veemon asks Davis curiously.

"I dunno. It could be a joke or it could actually work, like when Arukenimon used that weird flute of hers to control Digmon and Stingmon." Davis replies.

"Should I play it?"

"Why not, buddy. Give it a go."

Veemon then starts to play the flute, to Davis' surprise and his own, Veemon plays beautiful music, even though he has never played an instrument before.

Meanwhile in another section of the Digital World, we see Kari and Gatomon in the in forest about to leave the Digital World, through a television set. As Kari gets out her D-3 and holds it up to the television set, Gatomon's ears perk up at the sound of Veemon playing the flute.

'That music... it is so wonderful...' Gatomon thinks to herself, as can't help to relax and become entranced by the music. Her eyes droop a bit and she gains a dazed expression on her face. Gatomon's lips curl into an entranced smile as she Dances her way over to the source of the music, which is filling her mind.

"Gatomon, where are you going?" Kari calls out, however she received no response from the entranced feline. Knowing something was wrong with Gatomon, Kari begins to follow her Digimon partner.

Back with Davis and Veemon, we see that Veemon has stopped playing the flute and has handed it to Davis.

"That was pretty good Veemon. You're a natural." Davis says in a sincere tone.

"Thanks Davis." Veemon replies. "Why don't you give it a go?"

"Well, alright then." Davis replies, before he cleans off the flute with his sleeve, before he starts to play, and just like Veemon, Davis too makes beautiful music.

Back with Gatomon she has stopped walking and is now staring into the distance and ahead of her is Davis and Veemon.

Kari goes over to Gatomon and asks her. "Why did you go off like that?" However Gatomon doesn't give a response. It was then Kari could hear music near by and she looks forward to see Davis playing a strange looking flute.

Kari thinks to herself. 'I didn't know Davis could play music... It is so wonderful... Breathtaking...' Kari's eyes become glazed over as she falls under the spell of the music. As Gatomon removes her gloves and dances her way over to Veemon, Kari starts to dance over to Davis and as she does she can't help to shed her clothes, one piece at a time. By the time, she gets close to Davis; she is only in her bra and panties. When Davis and Veemon see Gatomon and Kari, Davis stops playing and he says shocked. "Kari, what are you doing?"

When Kari stops dancing, she looks at Davis with an entranced and loving expression and she says, entranced, "Please, Master Davis, keep playing. Play more of your entrancing music for us…"

Davis thinks in his mind, stunned, 'Kari sounds like she's in a trance… Wait! Could what RepipDiepmon said be true? Is this the flute of the infamous Pied Piper? And it can...?'

Gatomon tells Davis, entranced, "Please, Master Veemon, Master Davis, play more… more…"

Davis says, in a panic, "Okay, Gatomon!" Davis then starts to play again and Kari and Gatomon start their entranced dancing again.

Kari moves her hands over her now scanty-clad body and Kari says, entranced, "So good, Master Davis... I've dreamed of dancing for you... Being yours... Davis you have done so much for me... and for everyone else... You're always there for us, encouraging us and even willing to put yourself in danger in order to make sure we're all right... Like the time you saved me from Monochromon so I wouldn't be harmed...Please, Master, let me be yours..." Soon after Kari kisses Davis Right on the lips and as she continues to kiss him, the flute begins to glow and engulfs Davis in a sphere of light in which Davis' flush face becomes more relaxed and his eyes go blank as the light covers him.

Meanwhile with Gatomon, we see her pressing her body up against Veemon's and is staring lovingly into his eyes, while Veemon stares into hers, unaware that she is using a small portion of her 'Cat's Eye Hypnotism' spell on him to make him more accepting of what is happening.

-In the Motomiya household, some time later-

Within Davis' bedroom, we find Veemon and Davis sitting down on his bed, wearing a pair of boxers, playing the flute as Kari, wearing only her bra and panties, dancing in front of Davis, while Gatomon is dancing in front of Veemon in a seductive way, while Davis continues to play the flute which puts the girls' mind into a blissful condition.

When Davis is done playing, the two girls stop dancing and Kari seductively walks over to Davis and Gatomon walks over to Veemon in which Davis asks, lovingly, "How do you feel, Kari?"

Kari replies, with an entranced and loving tone in her voice, "Wonderful, Master." Kari then passionately kisses Davis on the lips and Davis returns the kiss with the same amount of passion.

"And you, Gatomon?" Veemon asks.

Gatomon says, her entranced tone also filled with warmth, "So good... I was so lost... My mind felt slipping away... Resting on a cloud..." Gatomon then wrapped her arms around Veemon's neck and kissed him passionately on the lips, Veemon then returned the kiss, tasting each other's mouths, tongues, and sampling each other's saliva.

After Davis and Kari break from the kiss, Davis asks. "Ready to gather your new sisters?"

Kari tells Davis, lovingly, "Your wish is our command, Master."

Veemon then gets to his feet, while Davis gets dressed, and then he starts to play his special flute in which Kari and Gatomon following with their arms and hands towards the front and with blissful smiles and sighs, the two entranced girls follow Davis and Veemon like sleepwalkers.

-Elsewhere in Odaiba-

Inside the Takenouchi household we see Sora and Biyomon sitting on the couch, watching TV. It was then Sora and Biyomon hear music coming outside.

Biyomon asks, perplexed, "What's that?" As Sora and Biyomon continue to listen in, Sora holds her head as she feels woozy, but then her eyes become blank, as does Biyomon's. Sora then strips herself, until she is only in her bra and panties. Sora and Biyomon then head out of the room and out of their home to wherever the music is coming from.

-In America, New York-

We see Mimi and Palmon; walking through a large mall and carrying a handful of bags, filled with clothes. As they continue to shop, Mimi's D-Terminal suddenly goes off and Mimi answers it.

There is a message displayed on the screen, which says: Mimi, There is something important that I need to show you. Meet me in the Digital World with Palmon and I guarantee it will change your lives for the better.

-Sora Takenouchi.

"Who was it?" Palmon asked curiously.

"It was Sora. She said she wants to meet us in the Digital World." Mimi replied. Soon after Mimi and Palmon went back to her place to store the clothes she had purchased and used her computer to travel to the Digital World, unaware of what had happened to Sora and what would happen to them.

-In the Digital World, some time later-

Within a secluded forest of the Digital World, we see Mimi and Palmon looking around for Sora. As the Digidestined of Sincerity and her Digimon partner continue their search for Sora, their ears pick up on the sound of music nearby.

As they continue to listen in, Mimi's eyes became dull; she then begins to remove her clothes, until she is only in her bra and panties, which confused Palmon.

"Mimi, What are you doing?" Palmon asks in a shocked tone, however Mimi doesn't respond, instead she starts to dance her way deeper into the forest. Palmon followed Mimi through the woodlands, until they came to a clearing and Palmon was astonished at the sight before her. There was Davis and Veemon, with Davis playing some strange flute, while Kari and Sora were standing next to him and dancing in their underwear, just like Mimi was, while Gatomon and Biyomon were dancing next to Veemon. Before Palmon could ask what was happening, Davis stops playing and hands the flute to Veemon, in which Veemon begins to play similar sounding music. Palmon then starts to feel light headed and her eyes became blank.

Seeing he has placed her under his spell, Veemon stops playing, walks up to the entranced Palmon and asks her. "How do you feel, Palmon?"

Palmon replies in a distant tone of voice. "Wonderful...Please Veemon... I want to be yours...Can I be yours...?"

Veemon replies. "You can, only if you promise to show your total love and loyalty to me and to your new sisters. Do you accept?"

Palmon replies in a loving submissive tone. "I do... Thank-you, Master..." Veemon then passionately kisses Palmon, in which she gladly accepts, while Gatomon and Biyomon watch and show no sign of anger or jealously, meanwhile Davis is locked in a passionate kiss with Mimi, while Kari and Sora continue to dance for him.

-Later that evening-

In another section of Odaiba, we find Davis and Veemon, who is playing the flute, while leading Gatomon, who is walking like a sleepwalker behind him. While the three of them are heading through the Odaiba district, Kari and the others were to wait in Davis' apartment until they got back.

Back with Davis, Veemon and Gatomon, we see them inside an apartment complex, standing in front of the Inoue household.

Veemon tells Gatomon. "Gatomon, if you would."

Gatomon nodded her head, before she walked up to the door, placed her right index claw into the keyhole and started to move it around slowly, and in less then a minute Gatomon had successfully picked the lock. Davis then slowly opened the door and quietly made his way inside, followed by Veemon and Gatomon.

In Yolei's bedroom, we see Yolei lying in her bed and fast asleep, while Poromon is sleeping on the end of Yolei's bed, both the Digidestined of Love and Serenity and her Digimon partner are completely unaware that Davis, Veemon and Gatomon have entered her room.

While Veemon waited near the doorframe, Davis made his way over to Yolei and Gatomon made her way over to Poromon. Gatomon then placed her paws on both sides of Poromon's head and lifted him up, till he was eye level with her.

"Wake up Poromon." Gatomon said, as her eyes began to glow bright pink.

Poromon then began to stir, before he slowly opened his eyes, to meet the gaze of Gatomon.

"Cat's Eye Hypnotism!" Gatomon announced, as her eyes fired a wave of light pink energy at Poromon. The sudden act caught Poromon off guard, his eyes became dull and the small bird Digimon was placed under Gatomon's control.

"Poromon, everything I tell you is the truth." Gatomon said.

"Everything you tell me is the truth..." Poromon replied in a laboured tone.

"Poromon, you now know that Yolei no longer sees Ken as a boyfriend or lover and no longer has any romantic feelings for him. You will think that it is normal that she instead loves Davis and is his slave, along with Kari, Sora and Mimi." Gatomon said.

As Gatomon continued implanting more post-hypnotic suggestions into Poromon, Davis began playing the flute and as he does, Yolei begins to stir, she then opens her eyes, revealing they are glazed over and gets out of bed, revealing she is only in a black bra and panties.

Davis then stopped playing the flute, walks up to the entranced Yolei and passionately kisses Yolei on the lips, which she returns. After they break from the kiss Davis says in a commanding tone. "Follow me Yolei. It is time for us to leave so you can meet your new sisters."

"Yes Master..." Yolei replies in a submissive tone, before she, Davis, Veemon and Gatomon left the Inoue household and went back to Davis' place.

-The next day-

After Davis had a 'passionate night' with Kari, Mimi, Sora and Yolei and Veemon had his own 'passionate night' with Gatomon, Biyomon and Palmon, Kari and Gatomon headed back to her place and while she was there Gatomon hypnotized Tai, Agumon and Kari's parents so they would be more understanding and accept the fact she now belonged to Davis, while Gatomon belonged to Veemon.

Afterwards Kari and Gatomon went over to Ken's house and Gatomon used her Cat's Eye Hypnotism on Ken and Wormon, so Ken would no longer be attracted to Yolei and they both would think it was normal that Yolei is now in love with Davis. Next they went to Matt's place and hypnotized him, so he would no longer want to be Sora's boyfriend and would support her choice to be with Davis and lastly there was TK, who Gatomon placed under her control and 'convinced' him to only see Kari as friend or a sister.

Meanwhile Davis decided he should move out of his home, due to his new 'family' and went looking for his own place with Veemon and fortunately for him he was in luck.

There was a nice place available, which normally Davis couldn't afford a place like it, but saving the World from MaloMyotismon and Armageddemon had it's perks, which included an excellent deal on the house, which he took.

Inside of Davis' bedroom, we find Davis, wearing only a pair of boxers, lying on the top of his bed and lying next to Davis is Veemon, who is locked in a passionate kiss with Gatomon, while Biyomon and Palmon are dancing in front of him.

With Davis, we see he is playing the flute as Kari, who is wearing pink revealing bra, panties and silk stockings that go up half-way of her thighs, Mimi, who is wearing white bra, panties, silk stockings, Sora, who is wearing Red bra, panties, silk stockings and lastly there is Yolei, wearing similar clothing to her 'sisters' through her bra, panties and stockings are violet in color. While Kari and Sora are lying next to Davis and are massaging his chest, Mimi and Yolei are dancing in a very seductive manner in front of him.

As we leave this scene, we look to see Veemon, Gatomon, Biyomon and Palmon leave Davis' room and go into Veemon's for some 'fun', allowing Davis to be alone with his entranced girls as he prepares for a special night.

The End.


End file.
